My Sweet Valentine
by pilarius
Summary: Neville hat etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen, denn es ist ein besonderer Tag. NLHA


_Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört Joanne K. Rowling_

_

* * *

  
_

My sweet Valentine

Neville warf einen nervösen Blick auf die Uhr. Er war wieder einmal zu spät. Die Zeiger näherten sich langsam der Sechs. Ein Teil von ihm bestand darauf, dass er sein Experiment noch beenden sollte – es war schließlich nicht mehr viel zu tun, nur noch ein paar Zauber auf die drei Pflanzen auf seiner Laborbank, ein paar Sachen aufräumen, und er würde zumindest wissen... Nein! Manchmal gibt es wichtigere Dinge, als Arbeit, du Esel!, rügte seine innere Stimme. Sie hörte sich bemerkenswert nach Ginny Potter an. Neville grinste schief. Er wusste, dass er zu viel arbeitete. Er schlief gerne aus, und tauchte selten vor zehn im Labor auf, aber dann blieb er oft bis neun, zehn Uhr abends oder länger, um seine Experimente zu beenden. Er schaffte es nie aufzuhören, wenn er an etwas Interessantem arbeitete. Seine Freunde sagten ihm oft, dass sie es bewundernswert fanden, wie sehr er in seiner Arbeit aufging, aber Neville wusste, dass es nicht immer einfach war.

Er traf eine Entscheidung und beendete seine Arbeit für heute mit ein paar Bewegungen seines Zauberstabes, dann hängte er seinen Kittel an den Nagel und eilte aus dem Institutsgebäude.

„Hallo Neville, schon so früh Feierabend?", rief ihm die Hexe an der Rezeption zu.

„Ja, hab was Wichtiges zu erledigen!", rief er, schon halb aus der Tür.

„Na dann, viel Erfolg!" Sie klang amüsiert. Neville kannte sie nur flüchtig. Er grüßte sie immer, wenn er morgens kam, und wechselte manchmal ein paar Worte mit ihr. Sie schien ganz nett zu sein, auch wenn er manchmal das Gefühl hatte, dass sie hinter seinem Rücken mit seiner Sekretärin über ihn tratschte. Es kümmerte ihn nicht besonders, er war es gewohnt, dass Leute über ihn redeten. Es kam daher, dass sie ihn nicht ohne weiteres in eine Schublade einordnen konnten. Hinzu kam, dass Neville nie besonders gut darin gewesen war, sich an den Kaffeetisch zu setzen, und über sein Leben zu erzählen, wie so viele seiner Kollegen es taten. Er war zu sehr mit seiner Arbeit beschäftigt, und er redete ohnehin nicht gerne über sein Privatleben. Nicht, weil er sich dafür schämte, sondern weil er es für nicht interessant genug hielt. Er wusste, einige von ihnen hielten ihn deswegen für schüchtern, andere für arrogant. Vielleicht war er beides, dachte Neville ein wenig reuig. Er war stolz auf seine Arbeit und sein Wissen. Zu Recht, wie seine Freunde ihm oft genug sagten, auch wenn er ihnen nicht immer glaubte. Es gab so manchen Tag an dem er sich umsah, und nicht wirklich glauben konnte, dass es wirklich er war, der dumme, tollpatschige Neville, der in dem führenden Institut für Kräuterkunde von Großbritannien arbeitete. Immer, wenn einer seiner Vorgesetzten ihn lobte, oder einer seiner Kollegen ihn um Rat fragte, musste er mit dem Gedanken kämpfen, ob sie auch wirklich meinten, was sie da sagten, ob sie ihn nicht für jemand anderen hielten.

Neville hatte sich selbst nie für etwas Besonderes gehalten. Etwas Besonderes, das waren Harry, Hermione und Ron, die Kriegshelden. Etwas Besonderes, dass waren Ginny, die bekannte Sucherin von Puddlemere, Luna, die Herausgeberin des Quibbler, Hannah, die Wirtin des Leaky Cauldron. Menschen, die für ihren Traum gekämpft und ihn wahr gemacht hatten. Was hatte er, Neville, je getan, um ihn zu etwas Besonderem zu machen? Er war immer nur er selbst gewesen, Neville, der versuchte zu überleben und das tat, was er am Besten konnte. Einige seiner Kollegen arbeiteten im Institut um reich und berühmt zu werden. Neville arbeitete dort, weil es das einzige war, was er sich vorstellen konnte. Er wollte einfach nichts anderes tun.

Hannah sagte ihm immer, dass sie ihn bewunderte. Neville verstand es nicht. Er hatte nie wirklich verstanden, was sie in ihm sah. Manchmal glaubte er, dass sie träumen musste, von einem anderen, besseren Mann, und eines Tages würde sie aufwachen und erkennen welchen Fehler sie begangen hatte. Die meiste Zeit jedoch dachte er einfach nicht darüber nach und war glücklich darüber, dass sie ihn liebte.

Neville hatte schließlich den kleinen Blumenladen erreicht und begrüßte den Mann hinter der Theke. Sie kannten sich bereits. Neville kam öfter hier vorbei, und nahm eine rote Rose oder Nelke mit, bevor er nach Hause kam. An diesem Tag starrte er auf die Blumen und konnte sich nicht entscheiden, welche er nehmen sollte. So eine große Auswahl, so viele Bedeutungen, aber alle erschienen zu gering, zu unzulänglich, um auszudrücken, was er sagen wollte.

Glockenblumen. Danke, für all die vielen Male die du auf mich gewartet hast, wenn ich zu spät nach Hause gekommen bin und vergessen habe, Bescheid zu sagen. All die Male, zu denen ich müde war und dich nur flüchtig geküsst habe. All die Male, zu denen du nichts gesagt hast und nur verständnisvoll gelächelt hast, und ich dir nicht gesagt habe, wie viel mir das bedeutet, weil ich mich zu sehr geschämt habe.

Margeriten, für deine Geduld. Für jedes Mal, wenn ich mich daneben benommen habe, in meiner zerstreuten und tollpatschigen Art. Für jedes Mal, das ich dich überredet habe, mit zu einer der Institutsveranstaltungen zu kommen, die du langweilig findest, und dich dann vergessen habe, vertieft in ein Gespräch mit einem Kollegen. Für jedes Mal, das ich zu lange gearbeitet habe, und dann am nächsten Tag unser gemeinsames Frühstück verschlief. Für jedes Mal, das du mich nur geküsst hast, und mir gesagt hast, ich soll mir keine Sorgen machen.

Fenchel, für deine Stärke, mit der du für mich da warst, wenn ich gezweifelt habe und deine eigenen Wünsche und Bedürfnisse für meine zurückgestellt hast.

Heckenkirsche, weil ich dich liebe und ich mir wünschte, ich könnte alles für dich tun, was mir nur möglich ist. Weil du die wichtigste und einzige Frau in meinem Leben bist.

Weinraute, weil es mir leid tut, dass ich nicht so für dich da sein kann, wie du es verdienst. Weil ich dich liebe, aber auch meine Arbeit, und manchmal zuviel.

Olivenzweige, weil ich nicht mit dir streiten will, und es zu oft doch meine Schuld ist, wenn wir es tun.

Nelken, für deine Liebe, die mir immer noch oft so unglaublich und unverdient vorkommt.

Rosen, weil ich dich so sehr liebe, dass es fast weh tut, und weil ich nicht mehr weiß, was ich ohne dich mit meinem Leben anfangen sollte.

Efeu, weil ich mir wünschte, dass wir für immer zusammenbleiben.

Neville lächelte und stellte schließlich einen Strauß zusammen, den der Verkäufer in hübsches blaues Papier einwickelte.

Es war ihr zweiter Jahrestag, dieses Jahr. Nicht immer einfache Jahre. Er hatte sich im Institut hochgearbeitet, um schließlich seinen Meister in Kräuterkunde zu machen. Sie hatte Geld gespart, um schließlich den Leaky von Tom kaufen zu können. Tom hatte ihr einen guten Preis gemacht. Der ehemalige Wirt des Leaky Cauldron mochte Hannah. Sie arbeitete hart, und man konnte sehen, dass sie ihre Arbeit liebte. Neville hätte ihr mit Freuden Geld beigesteuert, aber das wollte sie nicht. Sie wollte es alleine schaffen, und Neville konnte das verstehen. Er hatte viele Menschen gehabt, die ihm weitergeholfen hatten, damit er das werden konnte, was er heute war, und er war ihnen allen dankbar. Dennoch, am glücklichsten hatten ihn die Erfolge gemacht, die er mit eigener Kraft erreicht hatte. Sein erster Vortrag, bei dem er nicht gestottert hatte. Seine ersten Lehrlinge, die ihren Abschluss machten. Seine erste Publikation in einer internationalen Zeitschrift. Manchmal hatten sie einander nur selten gesehen, obwohl sie zusammen lebten. Wenn er nach Hause kam, schlief sie oft schon, wohingegen er oft später aufstand als sie. Sie hatten sich versprochen, mindestens dreimal in der Woche zusammen zu frühstücken, aber auch das funktionierte nicht immer.

Neville hatte oft Angst gehabt, dass es ihre Beziehung überfordern würde, dass sie einen anderen finden würde, der ihr mehr bieten konnte. Aber wie ein kleines Wunder waren ihrer beider Gefühle unverändert geblieben. Langsam hatte auch Neville begonnen, daran zu glauben, dass es funktionieren würde, dass sie wirklich und wahrhaftig ein Leben zusammen aufbauen konnten. Manchmal erschreckte es ihn noch immer, es erschien so immens, so waghalsig. Was, wenn sie heirateten, und schließlich einander müde wurden, so dass sie nur noch aus Pflichtgefühl zusammen blieben? Sein Onkel und seine Tante waren so gewesen. Neville hatte immer Angst gehabt, so zu werden, wie sie. Gefühllos und gleichgültig. Er wollte niemals einen anderen Menschen so verletzten. Er hoffte, dass er die Kraft haben würde, ihre Beziehung zu beenden, wenn es so weit kam. Vor Hannah hatte er zwei seiner Beziehungen abgebrochen, weil er spürte, dass er und seine Freundin zu wenig gemeinsam hatten und er sich sicher war, dass es auf die Dauer ihren Alltag nicht aushalten würde. Er konnte sich jedoch einfach nicht vorstellen, mit Hannah Schluss zu machen. Er brauchte sie zu sehr. Er liebte sie zu sehr. Manchmal war er erschreckt von der Besitzgier dieser Liebe, die ihn daran zweifeln ließ, ob er sie aufgeben könnte, wenn sie sich anders entschied. Neville war immer davon überzeugt gewesen, dass wahre Liebe bedeutete, sich zurückzuziehen, wenn es das Beste für den anderen war. Würde er fähig sein, das zu tun, wenn sie in einigen Jahren merkten, dass es mit ihnen nicht funktionierte? Er wusste es nicht.

Vielleicht hatte er zwei Blumen vergessen: Milchstern, für die Hoffnung dass alles gut gehen würde, und Blauhimmelstern, für Mut. Er war schließlich ein Gryffindor, auch wenn er sich oft mehr wie ein Hufflepuff gefühlt hatte. Er hatte den Mut, an ihre Beziehung zu glauben und an seine eigene Kraft, das zu tun, was richtig war, wenn es notwendig sein sollte.

Er erreichte schließlich das Ende von Diagon Alley und hielt für einen Moment inne um das Treiben um den Leaky Cauldron zu beobachten, über dem sich ihrer beider Wohnung befand. Hannah öffnete die Tür und winkte ihm. Neville winkte zurück und hielt ihr den Strauß entgegen. Er sagte nichts. Er wusste, er sagte oftmals zu wenig, und auch oft zuviel. Zuwenig mit zu vielen Worten, am allermeisten. Aber diesmal war er schließlich sicher, dass er die richtige Wahl getroffen hatte.

In seiner Hand waren zehn rote Rosen. Symbol für drei einfache Worte, die alles ausdrückten, was er sagen wollte.

Ich liebe dich.


End file.
